


Teeth

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Human Sokka, M/M, Mild Blood, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sokka (Avatar), Vampire Sex, Vampire Zuko, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: So Zuko was a vampire. It’s no big deal, Sokka’s last girlfriend was a ghost. He can get behind a few (love) bites.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1114





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> so this was in no way what i intended to or promised to write, but here it is. 4.5k of vampire porn. sorry my content is all over the place lol.

“C’mon do it.”

“No.”

“You know you want to.”

“No.”

“C’mon, do it. What, do you think I’ll taste so good that you’ll be ruined for anyone else?”

“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko groaned, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh my god!” Sokka said, sitting up straighter, a wild grin spreading across his face, “That’s it, isn’t it? I was just joking with the tasting bit, but you _do_ think that I’m gonna taste so good you’ll never wanna bite anyone else ever again.”

“I’m not discussing this with you,” Zuko said, getting up from the couch. “And that’s _not_ how this works.”

“Why not?” Sokka said, “I _want_ you to bite me.”

“I’m _not_ going to bite you, Sokka,” Zuko said tiredly, his jaw clenching. The longer he waited to feed, the more gaunt his face became, and Sokka could _see_ the lines of his jaw. And not in a good way.

“Seriously what’s the point of having a blood bag for a roommate if you don’t take advantage?” Sokka said casually, but he meant it. Zuko had always found other people to feed on in the time he’d known Sokka, but they’d moved off campus, so Sokka knew it’d be harder for him to find someone willing unless he hung around the late-night clubs.

“Take advantage—” Zuko said, looking so startled that he barely registered the first part of Sokka’s statement. His brows furrowed together and his lips curled back in disgust, showing off his sharp, glinting white teeth. Sokka swallowed involuntarily. “You’re not a blood bag, Sokka. You’re my roommate and my best friend.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No, I don’t,” Zuko said, but he wasn’t looking Sokka in the eye.

“Oh ho yeah, you do!” Sokka said, delighted. “I bet that’s how you normally get people to offer up their blood, huh. You say stuff like, _‘you’re not a blood bag to me, what we have is special, I’ll call you in six weeks when you can donate again.’_ ”

He could see Zuko struggling not to laugh, covering up his mouth with his hand and trying to look stern. He was glowering in Sokka’s direction. His teeth hadn’t receded in days, and the sharp lines of his jaw, never present when he was properly fed, had taken up residence on his face around his sun-scar.

Sokka leaned forward, settling his elbows on his knees. “C’mon man, you’re hungry, I can see it.” Zuko’s eyes were pools of gold, barely a pinprick of pupil. Not human. But very Zuko. “What are you gonna do if you don’t feed on me?”

Zuko’s looked away from him, past the boxes piled around the apartment, unpacked and abandoned for the night, and his fists curled at his side. His tongue swiped across his lower lip, and Sokka followed it with his eyes. “I’ll go— find someone.” He sounded unsure and unconvinced himself. He’d moved past snappish, the way he did when he was very hungry, and on to resigned.

It had taken them all day to get all this stuff moved into their new place, and _Sokka_ was exhausted, he couldn’t imagine being starving on top of that. A bone-deep hunger that made you crave ripping people’s throats out. Sokka looked up, meeting Zuko’s eyes. More seriously, he said, “Why not me?”

Zuko swallowed, his eyes falling from Sokka’s gaze down to Sokka’s neck. There was a pure, unadulterated longing and hunger in Zuko’s eyes, and Sokka felt his heart speed up because he didn’t know if that longing was purely for Sokka’s blood, or something else. The pinprick pupils in Zuko’s eyes dilated, if only slightly, when Sokka’s heart sped up.

“Fine,” Zuko huffed, joining Sokka on the couch. Zuko met his eyes as he arranged himself on the sofa, pushing aside the collar of Sokka’s shirt. Sokka let out a sigh, but he wasn’t sure if it was relief, or— something else. Anticipation? His eyes fell back to Zuko’s mouth.

Zuko knelt at Sokka’s left side, tilting his head as if trying to find a good angle. Their eyes met again, and Zuko held his gaze. “This might be a little intense,” Zuko warned, and Sokka huffed, thinking, _good_. Zuko’s brows furrowed in concentration, and he was inspecting Sokka’s neck far more intently than Sokka would have thought Zuko would. Whenever Sokka imagined this— and Sokka _had_ — he’d always thought Zuko would be the kind of _bite first, ask questions later_ kind of vampire.

His position on the couch, kneeling at Sokka’s side, seemed kind of awkward, and probably not the most productive angle for biting and drinking blood. Zuko, too, seemed to realize the position wasn’t going to work, his eyes meeting Sokka’s, biting down on his lip, his fang catching when he released it. Before Sokka could think about what he was doing, he patted his lap invitingly.

Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes, but shifted his hand on Sokka’s shoulder, pressing down his open collar to use it as leverage to swing one leg over Sokka’s lap, hovering just above Sokka’s thighs. Sokka’s hands hovered just to the side of the strong legs bracketing him in. He thought, idly, about tucking his hands under Zuko’s thighs and hauling him closer, but he didn’t. So he let his hands hover. Zuko was gripping Sokka’s shoulder tightly, inhumanly firm, but his hands shook.

Zuko had leaned forward, just a few inches from Sokka’s neck, and took in his scent. He exhaled shakily on Sokka’s throat like he was barely containing himself, and Sokka didn’t want that. He wanted Zuko to _bite down_ , to take what Sokka was willingly giving. Everything he was willingly giving. He could feel Zuko’s abnormally cold breath on him as Zuko tilted his head down towards his neck, and then he was saying, breathily, “Last chance.” And it was just— it was a _warning_ , but it went straight to Sokka’s dick, and he knew that there was nothing that could tear him away from this. He wasn’t backing down, he didn’t want to. He shook his head.

Zuko gently tilted Sokka’s head back to expose his throat, and it felt— intimate. He almost felt like he should close his eyes, but he didn’t want to miss a second of it. Zuko’s lips were pressed to the pulse of Sokka’s neck, his blood rushing through his veins. He could feel, almost in slow motion, as Zuko’s mouth parted on his throat, almost like an open-mouthed kiss, the razor-sharp teeth pressing into his skin but not breaking it, like tension on the surface of water. And then he was biting down, and—

Sokka hissed at the sharp intrusion. It was immediately followed by a rush of endorphins that rivaled any sort of hookup he’d ever hand, the thrill of danger meeting base primal urges to be touched. He could feel Zuko’s mouth latched against his neck, the scrape of dull, human-like teeth, and the lap of his tongue as blood he shouldn’t be able to feel like this spilled from his neck and into Zuko’s mouth. He had leaned forward when Sokka had been momentarily out of it, his nose forcefully buried in the line of his throat.

Sokka had given blood before, he knew what it felt like, a sharp pressure and then a weird sensation and then it was over, but this— Zuko moaned against his throat, unabashed. Sokka sucked in a breath, but he was pinned back against the sofa by his throat and Zuko’s mouth against it. It was _invigorating_ , to feel so at the mercy of someone, _something_ so dangerous, and know that he was in safe hands. Zuko hadn’t been wrong, this was— intense, to say the least. He could suddenly understand all of those _blood bags_ , the people who hung around late-night clubs hoping that a reckless vampire would ignore how little blood they had left and take them home anyway. Zuko’s mouth moved against him, his bottom teeth scraping his Adam’s apple, and Sokka could feel the murmur of a low moan against his throat.

Even if it weren’t clear that Zuko was getting something from this, Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself, losing himself in the sensation, and his own throat bobbing with each swallow that Sokka could feel. Zuko’s hand on his shoulder gripped inhumanly tight, but it was more than that, his fingers wrapped around Sokka’s bicep as if he were afraid Sokka might get up and flee. His other hand, still in Sokka’s hair, had marginally relaxed, to thread into it.

Sokka briefly wondered if it was always like this with Zuko. If every time he took someone home to feed he was moaning at their throat, writhing on their laps in an effort to get closer to them. It was a new kind of intimate, kind of like making out with someone, only just one of their mouths were occupied. But no— it was closer than that, crossing the threshold into sexual. He could have offered his wrist, he thought belatedly, but... _Ah, fuck it_ , he thought blithely, and wrapped his hands around the back of Zuko’s legs, pulling him flush against him. He could feel Zuko half-hard against his own burgeoning erection, and he rolled his hips against him, even though he didn’t mean to. Zuko moaned, louder this time, pressing down against him.

Before Sokka could do anything else, Zuko inhaled through his nose and was unhooking his teeth from the skin of Sokka’s neck. He pulled off enough to lick the wound, sealing it shut. His lips brushed the bite mark, something that could have been entirely accidental, but still sent a thrill through Sokka. Sokka’d seen vampire bites before. It was going to bruise, like a dark hickey surrounding two small puncture holes that would heal in time. Zuko leaned back, his hips resting on Sokka’s. His face was flush with fresh blood, and _this_ Sokka had seen before, the color warming his normally pale face.

When Zuko’s eyes fluttered open, his normally-gold eyes were nearly pitch black, flooded by his blown-wide pupils. His chest was heaving, panting like he needed to come up for air, though they both knew he didn’t. His tongue, pink, flicked out and across his teeth and upper lip, only hesitating to drag across his still-elongated fang. And he was— he was looking at _Sokka_ like that, not his blood.

Sokka reached up to brush across Zuko’s still-parted lips, on the same side of his face as his sun-scar, and he was leaning into the touch, not shying away from it the way Sokka had seen him do with others. Sokka could still feel the warm hum through his blood. His thumb pushed aside his upper lip to run his thumb across Zuko’s fang, down the sharp white canine. He cupped Zuko’s face as Zuko opened his mouth wider to accommodate Sokka’s thumb, pressing down against his duller, human teeth along the bottom row. Zuko bit down gently, holding his thumb between his teeth, careful not to break the skin. And that was what ruptured the dam that had been building between them for so long. They crashed against each other, tongues and sharp teeth and mouths open between them.

They kissed, open-mouthed and hungrily, and with each moan that Sokka involuntarily released from his throat, Zuko was meeting him with one of his own wanton moans. Zuko tilted his head into the kiss like he had when biting Sokka, to deepen the kiss, as if he wanted to explore his cavernous mouth. Sokka’s hand still gripped Zuko’s jaw below his sun-scar, and the other rested on his leg, hitching him forward with the roll of Zuko’s hips. Zuko’s hand gripped Sokka’s top knot to maneuver him into exactly the place Zuko wanted him to be, and quite frankly, Sokka was fine with that. His other hand settled on Sokka’s bicep, gripping unnaturally strong.

Sokka let his hand slide down to grasp the back of Zuko’s neck, tracing the line of his jaw, as he gasped against Zuko’s mouth, both for air and because of _Zuko_. Zuko reached for the remaining buttons on Sokka’s short-sleeve button-down, already half-unbuttoned from the heat of summer and the sweat of moving, pushed aside to allow Zuko access to his throat. It was the fastest Sokka’d ever stripped down in his life, even the time he spilled chemicals all over himself as a freshman.

Zuko, wearing a tee-shirt, posed a little more of a logistical problem in that they would have to _part_ to remove it. His hand slid up Zuko’s thigh, unhooking the button on his jeans with a practiced hand, raising up to push up Zuko’s shirt, exposing his chest. Sokka parted his mouth from Zuko’s, ignoring Zuko’s whine of disappointment as he ducked his head down to take Zuko’s pebbled nipple into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue. Zuko’s breath hitched, and Sokka smirked against him. He pushed Zuko’s shirt the rest of the way off, and Zuko discarded it with Sokka’s own shirt, reaching to unbutton Sokka’s jeans as well. He could feel the strength of Zuko’s erection through their unbutton jeans, and leaning back against the sofa, he could see the red flush that had spread from Zuko’s cheeks to his chest.

He reached out to touch the peppering of pink across the man’s chest, and it was— warm, so unlike he’d been just a little while ago. He dragged his hand up to the base of Zuko’s throat, wrapping his hand loosely around it to feel— a pulse. Sokka said, breathlessly, “Your heartbeat.”

Zuko’s flush only deepened. “Yeah. It’ll be like that for half an hour or so.” And then taking in a breath he didn’t need, he said, “You did that.” Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko, pressing into his pulse, in a way that might have restricted a human’s breathing, but he knew full well that Zuko didn’t need to breathe. Zuko was on him again, crushing their mouths together. Despite the violent start, the kiss was far less urgent as the previous ones but just as needy. It was open-mouthed and a little bit sloppy, and fuck, Sokka thought he might die if he didn’t get Zuko’s hands on his cock now.

Zuko seemed to have the same idea because he reached between them, taking hold of Sokka’s cock from his underwear. It was somehow _worse_ , because as Zuko stroked him, he felt he was surely going to die with Zuko’s hand on his cock. He tried to reach for Zuko’s, still clothed, but he was pushing Sokka’s hand away, and hauling off Sokka. He wanted to protest, but Zuko was sinking to his knees.

And Sokka knew he should be worried about those teeth, the way Zuko licked across them, but it was so goddamn hot that he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel concerned. With his hands firmly planted on Sokka’s thighs, Zuko’s eyes flicked up, through his sun-scar, and he opened his mouth like he was planning on devouring Sokka. And fuck if Sokka didn’t want that, Zuko’s hand wrapping around the base of Sokka’s cock as he took him into his mouth.

His grip was strong, but not overwhelming, as he stroked Sokka off and sucked him down. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, and his hand squeezed the base. He knew what he was doing, and even if he hadn’t, the look he gave Sokka as he lifted off Sokka’s cock would have killed him, the smirk he gave Sokka before flattening out his tongue to lick up the shaft, wicking up the bead of precome that had formed at the tip of his cock. It was mesmerizing to watch, Zuko dipping his head down to suck his balls into his mouth. He traced up the underside of Sokka’s cock, following the underside vein, and then taking him back into his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Zuko,” Sokka said, “you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, even if I live to be as old as you are.”

Despite the flush on Zuko’s face, he pulled off Sokka’s dick with a wet _pop_ , and said with a hint of annoyance, “I’m only a year older than you, you know I’m a _born_ vampire,” he huffed. Sokka smirked, and Zuko just rolled his eyes.

“So old,” Sokka said, and Zuko was sucking him down again. “You really are just— fucking beautiful,” Sokka said between gasps, “not just because you’re sucking my dick— which you’re really fucking good at by the way— but fuck, christ, all the goddamn time with your dark brooding and your dumb vampire sunscreen.” Zuko choked around his dick, and Sokka didn’t flatter himself by thinking it was from his size, and was taking Sokka down to the root, burying his nose in Sokka’s dark hair.

Sokka swore, but really, what did a vampire need a gag reflex for, anyway? Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing, his lips _just_ curling up around his teeth for Sokka to know he was grinning, but not enough to fully pull out his teeth and bite Sokka’s dick off. But thinking about those teeth again— he reached up to touch the closed-over pinpricks on his neck, pressing into the forming bruise and moaning as he thought about Zuko biting him.

When he looked down, Zuko’s eyes had darkened again, just a rim of gold around the black. “Fuck, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that,” Sokka said and reached to tug on Zuko’s hair, which made him moan around Sokka’s in response, his cock jumping in Zuko’s mouth. “Seriously, Zuko,” Sokka groaned, “I want to fuck you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened and he was off Sokka’s cock, climbing back onto his lap to straddle his thighs again, trapping their cocks between them, only the thin, silky fabric of Zuko’s underwear separating them. Sokka could see the wet spot of pooled precome on the black fabric trapping Zuko’s cock, conformed around it where it stood prominent from the open zipper of his jeans. Sokka licked his thumb and brushed over the clothed head, and Zuko groaned, burying his head in Sokka’s shoulder. “ _Baby,_ ” Sokka said, thumbing over the head. “If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to get—”

He lifted his head off Sokka’s shoulder, and Sokka caught a glimpse of hungry eyes, before Zuko was kissing Sokka so gently that he nearly forgot to pay Zuko’s cock any attention. His hand fell away as Zuko pulled back, climbing off Sokka’s lap. Sokka leaned back on on the couch, throwing his arm behind his head, watching as Zuko shucked off his jeans and underwear in one quick movement. His cock bobbed between his legs as he began rifling around in one of the boxes neither of them had had the will to put away yet.

He tossed a small bottle of lube to Sokka who caught it effortlessly. He winked at Zuko, who was still flushed, from the tips of his ears down to his red cock. Four years of softball paid off, after all. Zuko had the foil-wrapped condom in his hand as he stepped back over to Sokka, looking at him expectantly, _demandingly_. Sokka knew he wouldn’t get tired of seeing this, he thought, as he pushed down his own jeans, kicking them off.

Zuko knelt on the couch, just above his lap, and pushed him onto his back on the sofa. “Hot,” Sokka said, of Zuko taking charge. Zuko straddled him, his cock brushing against Sokka’s with delicious friction. He closed his hand around their cocks, rutting against them. Sokka bit his lip, swearing, as he fumbled with the lube.

“Do you want help?” Zuko said, mockingly, a little breathy.

“No, fuck off, I wanna finger you,” Sokka said, shutting him up. He popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers up, Zuko’s eyes following his glistening fingers. He reached around Zuko with both hands, pulling his cheeks apart.

His slick fingers brushed over his hole, making Zuko shudder. So he did it again, and Zuko said, “ _Sokka,_ ” like _that_ , and a shiver passed through Sokka. He pressed in to the first knuckle, making Zuko suck in a breath. He pressed in farther, and he could feel the tremble of Zuko’s legs at his sides as he worked his finger in and out of him.

He brushed Zuko’s rim with another finger, teasing him, but he might as well have been teasing himself. “Look how good you’re taking my fingers, Zuko, baby,” Sokka said as he added another finger into Zuko’s hole, stretching around him, “fuck you’re gonna take my cock so well,” he said, sure he was on the verge of actual babble.

Zuko was absolutely shaking and Sokka didn’t even have three fingers in him yet. But he could see the sweat side down Zuko’s neck, and he wondered, as he spread his fingers in the warm heat of Zuko’s hole, how Zuko would like biting if _he_ were the one being bitten. He promised himself he’d try it out sometime when Zuko repeated, “ _Sokka_ ,” in a whine he’d never heard from Zuko before, and _fuck_ , he wanted to be inside Zuko. He added a third finger, slipping it in with the rest past Zuko’s stretched-open hole. Zuko fucked himself back on Sokka’s fingers as he curled them, his legs trembling as they struggled to keep him up.

Sokka withdrew his fingers, squeezing the flesh of Zuko’s ass with still-slick fingers, and hauled him forward to hover over his dick. He tried to reach for the condom, but Zuko held it out of reach as he rested back against Sokka’s raised knees. “Let me do it,” Zuko said, and then ripped the package open with his sharp teeth. And Jesus Christ, if Sokka wasn’t already like two seconds from fucking him—

He slid the condom over Sokka’s cock, rolling it down to the base. “You just wanted to get your hands on my cock again,” Sokka said.

“Oh yeah,” Zuko said sarcastically, but he was guiding himself down onto Sokka’s cock, and this time _Zuko_ was swearing as the head breached his rim. He stopped, breathing heavily, as he adjusted. Sokka’s hands brushed Zuko’s hips, settling there to thumb over the V of his pelvis, the hard muscles and sharp joints under his hands. Zuko’s knees shifted, and he was lowering himself down to take Sokka fully, down to the root, gripping Sokka’s cock with unnatural strength.

His head fell back, gasping, and Sokka groaned. “Fuck, Zuko,” Sokka said, as Zuko rose up again on trembling knees, just to the head of Sokka’s cock, and then slamming back down. He could practically feel the force of it through his hands on Zuko’s hips, “You feel so good riding me, the way you _move_ — forget my blood ruining _you_ for anyone else, your ass is going to ruin _me_ for anyone else.”

Zuko breathed shakily as if he didn’t trust himself to say anything. His hands were planted on Sokka’s broad chest as leverage, and his legs shook as he rode Sokka’s cock. Sokka half wanted to flip them over and take control, fucking Zuko properly, to bite down on _his_ neck and make him squirm on Sokka’s cock as it split him open. But, he thought, _next time_. He dug his heels into the couch, fucking up into Zuko, meeting his thrusts with the snap of his hips and matching grunts, his breath hitching as he felt his head catch on Zuko’s rim.

Above him, Zuko leaned down, his face hovering just above Sokka’s, his gold-rimmed blown-out eyes meeting Sokka’s, and he said, “ _Touch me,_ ” and he kissed Sokka violently. He pulled back, catching Sokka’s lower lip between his teeth and tearing at it. Sokka could feel it split, but he didn’t _care_ , because Zuko was lapping the wound closed with his tongue. Sokka couldn’t resist him, didn’t want to, and reached for Zuko’s cock bobbing between them.

His hand was still slick from opening Zuko up, and he rubbed the slick lube across Zuko’s cock in his hand, and it throbbed in his grasp. He squeezed Zuko, hard and fast, because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not when Zuko was moving like that. His strokes started at the base of Zuko’s cock and gripped upwards, where he could feel the wetness of his precome pooling at his tip and spilling over, slick and warm. Sokka could feel Zuko’s heartbeat through his cock, and fuck, that’s—

Zuko shivered, finishing over his hand with a gasp. “Sorry,” Zuko gasped the word out, still riding Sokka. Sokka couldn’t even find the words to respond, just stroking Zuko through the aftershocks of his orgasm, coating his cock with his come. He let Zuko’s cock go, settling his hands back on Zuko’s hips, thrusting upwards and pulling Zuko down to meet his cock. Zuko had already been clenching around him from his orgasm, and Sokka felt a tightening in his balls and his orgasm washed over him too.

And then Zuko was leaning down to kiss him through his orgasm, hot but slow. After a minute, Zuko pulled off of him, and Sokka opened his eyes. Still resting on Sokka’s thighs, Zuko leaned back, and pulled Sokka up with him to lean back against the couch. Sokka pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it over the couch with a mental promise to clean it up later. With slick, gross hands, he pulled Zuko by his thighs back to settle on his lap.

Zuko’s eyes were blown wide, but human wide, and he knew that soon Zuko’s teeth would settle back down too. Their breathing was the only thing in the air between them, but it wasn’t a strange silence. This— whatever this had been— had been a long time coming. Zuko tilted his head, looking towards Sokka’s probably purpling neck. He reached forward to touch the spot with light fingers, inspecting it. He asked, concerned, “Are you alright?” Sokka huffed, _that’s cute_ , he thought. Zuko’s fingers reached up to bush against Sokka’s lip where he’d bitten it, settling on the split. “I didn’t mean to get that carried away.”

Sokka laughed breathily. “Yeah, I’m fine, baby. I know you only take like, a cup and a half of blood. I’ve given that much donating at the blood bank.”

Zuko groaned, dropping his head to Sokka’s shoulder, pressing his sun-scar to the forming bruise. He was quiet, but wry, as he said, “You and your ghost girlfriend ever do anything like that?”

Sokka chuckled, reaching up to brush his thumb across Zuko’s pulse point, his fingers settling there. “No, not like that,” and damn if he was a little breathless himself. Under his thumb, there was a heavy and final thump of Zuko’s heartbeat, his pulse stilling as his heart stopped once again. But Zuko was lifting his head from Sokka’s shoulder and kissing him, with teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first ever pwp. I’ve written porn, but always _in_ stuff, not as the _point_ of stuff, bc I didn’t have any confidence in my own porn writing skills. Sometimes you just need a little degeneracy in your life, and mine goes by the name of [TheFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalcon). Je t’adore. Ur a saucy bitch and my fic is better for it.
> 
> Also, I really just wanted a mention of Sokka dating a ghost Yue when they were teenagers, but he outgrew her bc he could grow up but she wouldn’t. Sad and tragic in its own way. 
> 
> I ended up writing way more lore for this fic than was needed in a pwp... so if you're interested in maybe seeing a longer sequel, tell me about it + subscribe to me _as an author_ so you'll get a notification if I post one.
> 
> —
> 
> As usual, here's [a graphic for my fic](https://baegarrick.tumblr.com/post/621597910457614336/teeth-pwp-45k-so-zuko-was-a-vampire-its-no), and if you liked it, please reblog!!


End file.
